forgotten past
by angelicwolf08
Summary: Syaoran was caught in an accident and forgot his memory... He was alone so Sakura decided to take care of him...


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS….

"Syaoran!"

"Syaoran!"

"Syaoran!"

"Syaoran where are you!" An auburn haired girl screamed….

"Sakura-chan, I really can't find him anywhere…Maybe he was kidnapped or something.." an amethyst haired girl told her on the phone….

"Tomoyo-chan please keep on looking… Otou-san's with him too…" Sakura pleaded

"okay.." she replied.

They were looking for Syaoran everywhere. He's with Sakura's father,he'll protect him ofcourse but they're still worried that something might happen to the both of them…

Meanwhile……

"we're almost there Mr.Kinimoto….." a chestnut haired boy said…He was walking up the numerous stairs that seems like endless with a white box in his hands it was really tough for him..His been away for so long… it's almost night but he didn't bother… He just wanted to take Fudjitaka (Mr.Kinimoto) somewhere.

After minutes of climbing and walking…. Finally he's there…just the spot where he wanted to go…

"so it's beautiful isn't it…watching the ocean especially at this time…when the sun sinks down the earth…and when it pushes the moon up in the sky…"

"……"

"Hey after the sun goes down…I think I should go now okay… I'm sure Sakura's worried about me…Don't worry I know you'll love it here."

So he did….he left him when the moon was up in the sky. He walked down the stairs and straight home…

On the other hand…….

"where could he be…? I've searched everywhere…I'll just phone touya and asked him to help me to. No, I won't I won't beg that idiot….Well I still have one more person I could ask for help….Eiol-kun…" Sakura said.

When she got home… She found Syaoran sitting by the stairs. She so happy but at the same time she was so angry at him..

"Sakura…The door was locked so I thought that I should wait here rather than looking for you because…" at the same time he was about to go near her when Sakura slapped him on the face…

"Did you know why I hit you?"

"Yes"

"then why? Why did you leave and where is he…?"

"I'm sorry…I just thought that he would be happy to see the ocean." (At this time he was making those black faces when anime cries..you know when they bow their heads)

"He's been there for so long… He looks so sad. Even you and Touya…. I wanted to make him happy. But I don't know how.. All I know is if he's happy you'll be happy as well Sakura."

"Syaoran…" She hugged him so tightly….He felt those tears falling from her gentle eyes. He felt so sad…. He wanted to make her happy not to make her cry..it really shatters his heart into pieces when she's sad.

You see, Syaoran was caught in an accident 3 years before. It was an explosion. He was all alone. His family, well Sakura didn't know;.. no ones there for him…So she decided to take care fro him.. They used to be in the same class until that horrible accident. That event that changed his life.. He forgot everything.

So he started to stay with Sakura and promised to himself that he'll never make her cry… He thinks that that's the only thing he could do in return for her kindness.

"Stop crying, Please for me.." He comforted her…

"I'm sorry, please do me a afavor."

"What is it?" he asked

" Please take me to my father." She replied.

"we're here"…he said..

She didn't reply

She saw him there he's just lying there underneath the numerous layers of earth.. the cross full with flowers and stones. He's just lying the lifeless. Yes, he was also caught in the explosion. He was in the hospital from that day until yesterday. He was burned into ashes as requested by Touya and her. He was in that white box Syaoran carried before.

Sakura, couldn't help but cry poured her heart to Syaoran. While Syaoran, helplessly, carried the sorrow she was feeling at that moment. As he closed his eyes, a tear escaped his eyes, while his wishing to that bright star he saw up in the sky… 'Please make her tears go away, make all of them mine and all of the smiles I'll have hers..It hurts me to see her sad and…'

end of chapter one----

I hope you like it… reviews please…..please…..


End file.
